This invention relates to a vehicle passenger protection system that includes means for automatically inflating two or more passenger restraint air bags in response to impact forces associated with a collision accident. The protection system further includes an alarm system for alerting the driver of the vehicle to the fact that another vehicle in in a dangerously close position. Generation of an alarm signal enables the driver to apply his/her brakes or take evasive action for avoiding a collision or minimizing damage resulting from a collision.
A safety air bag system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927.901 to P. Weman. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,248 to Scholz et al also shows a vehicle air bag protection system. An impact sensor for a vehicle air bag protection system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,990.
The present invention relates to an air bag protection system designed for reliability and low cost. The system is operative when the vehicle is moving and also when the vehicle is stationary. An alarm system is provided for generating an alarm signal when the vehicle is moving, and other vehicles are so close as to pose the danger of a collision.